


I Mean It

by Bxdwolf



Category: NCT (Band), SM Rookies
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, Strangers to Lovers, nct - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-18
Updated: 2016-09-18
Packaged: 2018-08-15 20:00:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8070751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bxdwolf/pseuds/Bxdwolf
Summary: Mark gets stuck being partners with that slow kid. What was his name, Yucky? Dong? Who cares.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Mark is 17, and Donghyuck is 16 ((-:

“Class we will be conducting our research project with our desk partners due next week, any questions?”

 

I can’t stand waiting until the last minute. I can’t stand half-assed work. I can’t stand working with others.

 

As we have plenty of time to work, I should finish no problem. Especially since I have no partner, I can work quickly without anyone slowing me down. A partner would just be a nuisance.

 

I start thinking of the different ways I can approach the research. I can start when I come home, finish before 10, and sleep in class tomorrow. _How wondrous._

 

Already understanding the project I rest my head, no longer needing to listen. As I do so, some kid across the classroom raises his hand. Waving his arm around, squirming in his seat, trying to draw the teacher's attention. What a douche. Squinting my eyes, I take note he isn’t even wearing his tie properly.

 

I choose to ignore him and close my eyes. Trying to take a nap

 

The younger man questions, “Ma’am, I have no seatmate, shall I work alone”? Placing his hands in his lap.

 

“Oh no that won’t do” the teacher explains. Unknown to Mark, she scans the room.

 

As she mentions no one is allowed to work alone, my head pops up. My hand flying up faster than I can comprehend.

 

“Ma’am, I can’t work alone?” I frantically ask. I have always worked by myself. I sure as hell do not want to change that now.

 

“Perfect, Donghyuck can work with Mark, get to work everyone” the teacher instructs as she walks back to her desk. Entirely ignoring my question. Who the hell is Donghyuck?

 

I lay my head back down, planning to just ignore the situation. Screw her, I'm still working by myself. And screw this damned partner.

 

As I am drifting back to my dreamland, I hear the chair next to me being pulled out. The presence of someone there.

 

Said someone has the audacity to touch me, lightly shaking. Pulling me away from my beloved rest, better be worth my time.

 

Lifting my head, I take a close look at him. His brown hair covering his forehead, looking messy as if he just awoke from a deep slumber. _How annoying._ His tongue darts out to lick his plump pink lips. Just as he opens his mouth, the bell rings, signaling the end of the day.

 

I grab my bag, springing out of my seat as quickly as I can. As I am walking out the class, someone yells to wait, grabbing my arm. As I look, I discover it’s the boy with messy hair. Yuckydong was it?

 

I just stare, lifting my eyebrow at him.

 

“A-ah, I’m Donghyuck, we are partners for the project,” he fumbles out, letting go of my arm.

 

"No shit" I mumble under my breath.

 

“Mark right”? he questions, tilting his head.

 

I turn around and start to walk away, Donghyuck frozen in his spot. I look over my shoulder and call to him.

 

“You coming?”

 

I'll just do the work and put his name on it. I refuse to let the likes of him ruin my perfect GPA.

 

Running, he is able to catch up to me quickly. Glancing at me he starts to talk.

 

“We can work at my house” he lets out gleefully.

 

He sure is happy. Too happy for my liking. Ugh, as long as I can quickly pull him out of my hair.

 

“Whatever, let's just finish as quick as we can” I let out frustrated.

 

We continue the walk in silence. Finishing the short distance to his house, I regret not working alone.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Will update soon hehe


End file.
